


Dive into Death

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cold, Darkness, Death, Drowning, Fear, Ice, Mild Gore, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Your breath is hot and misty against the cold air that bites and sinks into your body. Even against the hot fearful tears that pour down your cherry cheeks and drip onto the already cold wet floor causing you to shiver every time one of your bare limbs touches the icy ground. It’s true, there is no icy or snow in sight but from your water dripping body, you swear you could be in the arctic circle by now but you know that’s not the truth.





	Dive into Death

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This includes major anxiety and death! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Your breath is hot and misty against the cold air that bites and sinks into your body. Even against the hot fearful tears that pour down your cherry cheeks and drip onto the already cold wet floor causing you to shiver every time one of your bare limbs touches the icy ground. It’s true, there is no icy or snow in sight but from your water dripping body, you swear you could be in the arctic circle by now but you know that’s not the truth. 

A shiver runs down your sobbing spine as it aches and twists uncomfortably to the rocking of the ship. Back and forth over and over again as you try to keep yourself upright. It seemed more difficult than before to keep yourself upright as tiredness had seeped into your sore limbs long before where you rested in the darkness. Even the slightest groan and creak of the ship sent you on edge, swerving your head from side to side to find the monster that caused the sound. But you keep reminding yourself, there are no monsters as you pinch your eyes shut to try and fight off the darkness though nothing seems to work. It was fruitless to fight the darkness as it was already surrounding you, eating you up along with the cold both showing you no mercy, seeing which could kill you faster. 

Your stomach twisted in agitation trying to consume your insides as pains raked through your body. It tried to let out a growl of hunger and agitation to let you know it was dying of hunger. If you didn’t eat soon, it was as clear as the fogged darkness around you that the hunger that was sent through your stomach was going to kill you from the inside. A soft whimper left your now trembling lips as you hugged your pained stomach to try and silence its pleading of pain and anguish. You pleaded it back so it would silence but it continued to gurgle and hiss back at you in protest. 

Upon lightly touching your bare feet to the chilling ground, your body shivered at the touch. It was chilling and icy, making your limbs feel numb and lifeless but you need to find food or move before something hidden in the darkness crawled you until you were lifeless. A tremble of fear raged through your chest as you swallowed it down and took a shaky step. Soon, one after another, you began to make progress and ventured from your once hiding spot in the fogged darkness into more darkness. It was like there was a cloud of shadows surrounding you as you squinted through the thick, trying to spot anything and everything. But to your luck, all you saw was darkness and some of the heavy mist that came from your mouth as you huffed. It seemed that everything and anything was hidden from you as you tried to search your way through the open area. 

Your feet flinched causing you to jump back when it felt an unfamiliar but familiar touch under them. When was the last time your feet touched the ground like this? You were hesitant at first but once you rested your foot peacefully against the warm woods, a wave of relief filled you. A mental map piled into your head, remembering how you reached the cold water depths. Was this the way you came from or an exit? Your mind pondered as you took another step onto the warm wood. It was hard but softer and warmer than the icy metal you had left behind. More relief piled onto yourself as you relaxed but refused to sit. If you sit, it was clear you would end up falling asleep against the warming wood underneath you. The texture was almost calling to you as you shook yourself out. Your mind immediately snapped out of your trance, this had to be a trap!

The relief was soon flooded out with panic and fear as your numb feet moved on their own, pushing you forward, trying to keep off the wood that began to groan and whine with your every step. But as you step you couldn’t help but notice how the air only grew colder and colder as you ran only making you dash forward. Panic was such a strange feeling but if it was keeping you alive, you were thankful until you weren’t. 

The ground disappeared from under yourself as everything seemed to slow down as you were soaring through the air, plunging to the unknown darkness below. You couldn’t twist or move through the air as a short wind rushed past you as you threw your arms around. To be honest, you probably looked like a flightless bird or a fish being tossed through the air as you thrashing around through the air. But even before you knew it was coming, the back of your body slammed hard into water that knocked the wind out of your lungs and caused your eyes to squeeze shut. 

At first, your body thrashed and struggled to find the surface as it seemed so out of reach but as you clawed through the water and your breath was trying to return your headshot from the water as you gasped and gagged. The water was salty and dirty as you paced through the water trying to stay afloat but nothing seemed to work against the thick murky water around you. It kept trying to swallow you but you continued to thrash and fight, trying to find something to help keep you afloat. 

Your hand brushed against something hard and it swayed lightly when you knocked against it. It was hard but above the surface, maybe a crate of some sort. You clung to the top of it, struggling to pull yourself up and your sore muscles screamed with agony. It was painful and straining as you did one last push with your depleting strength but nothing worked as you clung to the hardwood. A heartbeat filled your ears as you struggled to find your breath. It was almost like a noose had tied itself around your neck causing you to lose your breath and ability to control your heartbeat as if it continued to fill your ears. Tears pricked your already wet face as you held back sobs and frustrated cries already tired of trying.

The crate you hung from jolted suddenly causing you to be thrown into the air again. Your cry was short as you came face-first to the chilling and thick water again. You strained as you fought to the surface again but your strength never returned or surged through you with adrenaline as you started to succumb to the darkness around you. You grew tired as you surged into the darkness. Down, down and down. It was almost like you were just drifting to sleep. Slowly growing tired and taking into the darkness. 

You know, the funny thing about drowning is you only inhale until the last moment. 


End file.
